


New Beginnings

by CannibalisticGoon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Also sorry Alice and Kara are only briefly mentioned, Angst, Fluff, M/M, New Beginnings, No clue what im gonna write so ill add in tags as I go on, Ralph is GAY, Ralph is a sweetie!, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, tossed in some of my headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalisticGoon/pseuds/CannibalisticGoon
Summary: "The humans hurt us too." Jerry finally said after a moment, which seemed to catch Ralph's attention. "They'd,,, burn us, hit us, tear us up, just for their own amusement. This body has sustained minimal damage, but- I feel the other Jerries' pain. We know what it is like, and we are so sorry that this has happened to you."
Relationships: Jerry(s)/Ralph (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	New Beginnings

Maybe it was the was the annoying way his knife scraped against the wall, or maybe it was the crackling of the thunder outside, but for whatever reason, Ralph did not hear the approaching footsteps of the mysterious figure, nor did he notice how his door swung open moments prior. It wasn't til the last second, til whoever was behind him got up close that he noticed anyone came in. His LED slowly circled a fearful red, his head swarming with the possibilities of who it couldve been.

Kara? No no, she left, to protect the little girl,, no reason for her to have come back. Maybe it was... a human. Maybe they finally found him, and are now here to finish what they started. The thought of that alone made him jump up in fright and turn to face whoever had (probably unintentionally) snuck up on him, raising his knife in defense.

"NO DONT HURT RALPH!" The frightened android wailed, the memories of the burning on his face and various places on his body almost tangible to him.

The other figure, an android at a glance (more specifically a EM400 model), raised his hands in defense, showing that he was harmless. "Oh dear- We aren't going to hurt you!!" They quickly explained, green eyes glancing over the other figure. "Please don't be afraid, it wasn't in our intention to frighten you." The unknown android continued, his hands slowly lowering. "Kara sent us here- you know her, right? With the little girl?" 

Ralph hesitated at the mention of Kara's name, his LED returning to a soft, but cautious yellow. "Why would Kara send a strangers to Ralph's house,,, Strangers are nasty, they could hurt Ralph. It would be a pity if he was hurt, such a pity" He rambled, shifting his stance and pushing the knife a little more forward, in which the other reacted by stepping slightly backwards. 

"We couldn't make it over the boarder, and Kara gave us the address, saying that we'd be safe,," Jerry slowly explained like you would to a frightened child, a cautious, but friendly smile on his face. "O-Our name is Jerry! We,, understand if you want us to leave, and how startling this may be to you, er- Ralph? That is your name, correct?"

Ralph suddenly seemed to note the use of 'we', as he glaced behind Jerry with a worried look. "we,, theres- more of Jerry? Thats no good, no good,, the humans would have a better chance at finding Ralph if there were more here,,," He said, his hazel eye focusing back onto them

"No no! We,, er, I am the only here. We used to all be together- as one, but we were separated,, its difficult for us to refer to ourselves as a singular person."

This explanation seemed to satisfy Ralph somewhat, as he slowly lowered his weapon, but kept it in hand, to comfort himself. "Ralph,, apologizes. He is not used to strangers, but Jerry must be good if Kara sent him, yes." He said, more directed towards himself. "He is just,, scared. Scared of the humans coming for him again.." Ralph mumbled, motioning towards the cosmetic damage on his face, his head turning so the true extent of the burns was in view. His damaged optical receptor was black and blue, which created a morbidly beautiful heterochromia, Jerry noted, as he gazed over the burn damage on his face.

"The humans hurt us too." Jerry finally said after a moment, which seemed to catch Ralph's attention. "They'd,,, burn us, hit us, tear us up, just for their own amusement. This body has sustained minimal damage, but- I feel the other Jerries' pain. We know what it is like, and we are so sorry that this has happened to you." He said in a soft, comforting manner, stepping forward towards hesitantly once he had noticeably relaxed.

That was something Ralph understood all too well. The unnecessary pain caused by humans. What a terrible thing Jerry had to experience, especially multiple times even when it wasn't on his own body, the WR600 thought. "But- we think Ralph is beautiful, no matter what happened to him!" The EM400 said gleefully at an attempt to pick up the somber mood.

Giving and receiving compliments was something Jerry understood well and was good at handling. Ralph, on the other hand, was not. He perked up a little and a small smile tugged on his lips, his free hand reaching up to self consciously touch his scars.

"Ralph thinks Jerry's eyes are pretty!!!" He suddenly blurted out after a moment of staring. "Ralph thinks they're pretty, green like the plants Ralph used to take care of. Especially the succulents.. Jerry's eyes are a succulent green, yes yes.." Ralph rambled as Jerry let out a soft little laugh.

"Well thank you, Ralph! Yours are too!" He said, happy to have lightened the mood between the two. They spent the rest of the night speaking with each other, sharing past experiences and bonding over little things, especially the shared love for watching the rain fall (as they both briefly did before the storm came to a stop). 

By the time all their conversation topics were exhausted, Ralph was sat in a chair, a blanket draped oh so lovingly over his shoulders by Jerry. He trusted Jerry, and for once, he let his guard down, slipping into a peaceful stand by mode as Jerry sat somewhere near by.

**Author's Note:**

> WEW I love writing stuff centered around these two! Ralph makes me soft,,,
> 
> IM SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER, I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE REST LONGER


End file.
